


Flowers

by RenDNox



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Exams, Flowers, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenDNox/pseuds/RenDNox
Summary: Every morning Akaashi finds flowers in his shoe locker.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856833
Kudos: 67
Collections: BokuAka Week





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAka Week 2020  
> Day 8: Secret Admirer

It's the third day in a row Akaashi’s opened his shoe locker to find a tiny, colourful wildflower, like the ones that grow everywhere in parks or would make its way through a crack on the sidewalk. But, who in hell would wake up so early as to put them there before he got out of morning practice!? It was kind of insane. Cute. But insane.

He thought it would be rude to just throw the tiny flowers to the trash so he was pressing them in one of his textbooks, between two paper napkins so he wouldn’t ruin his school material. He was doing just that when Konoha appeared behind him.

-Hey, Akaashi. What you doing there? -He looked at the tiny flowers that were already inside his textbook.  
-Nothing…  
-Ow! Come on! Tell me! You know I won’t tell! -Konoha gave his kouhai an innocent grin.  
-Someone’s been leaving these flowers in my shoe locker everyday…  
-Someone? You don’t know who?  
-Not really, you have any ideas as to who?  
-Well… Half the school? -The blond said as a matter of fact.  
-That’s…  
-Don’t pretend you don’t know everyone here has or has had a crush on you man. You’re like... Stupidly popular.  
-I’m not…  
-You are. But everyone already knows you’ll never pay attention to people. Well, all except one, it seems -He patted the young setter and turned to leave- See you at lunch!

Akaashi spent the whole day thinking about the flowers. After Konoha dropped the bomb onto him he had felt like an awful person. He never noticed anyone paying special attention to him. He wasn’t _that_ dense, was he? He didn’t really know what to do. It’s not like he could accept someone else’s feelings for him just like that… Not that he didn’t want to… He just couldn’t. He was already in love and had been since the day he made up his mind to come to Fukurodani Academy. More than a year ago.

Once he got home that afternoon, he took the flowers out of his textbook and put them in one that wasn’t for school and sat on his nightstand. He still didn’t know what to do about them.

The next few weeks passed quickly. Between classes, practice and helping his teammates study (read Bokuto). He now had around 20 tiny flowers pressed in his book on his nightstand. And he still had no idea who was putting them in his shoe locker. He had tried to pay more attention to his surroundings too, he noticed nothing different.

**************************************

His parents had left him alone for the weekend and said he could have a couple friends over. So, he was now sitting in his room with Bokuto and Konoha. The usual suspects. They were playing Mario Kart (Bokuto was losing, bad) and they had ordered pizza. It was nice to spend time with them not studying or training every once in a while.

He really appreciated both guys. Bokuto, yes, was his crush. But he also was fun to be around and always managed to help Akaashi when he was having bad days (read having mental breakdowns or panic attacks due to crowds). And Konoha was the first to treat him like a normal friend in high school. When everyone seemed surprised Bokuto had asked him to have lunch with them, Konoha had just smiled, pulled an arm around his shoulders and welcomed him.

They had eaten the last slices of pizza about two hours ago and they were feeling hungry again… They were growing adolescents who took part in a competitive sports team, no one could blame them. There was nothing left to eat in the house. So, Konoha offered to run to the nearest conbini to buy some snacks.

Bokuto had gotten tired of losing on Mario Kart all the time and was now looking around his room, like the first time he had been there a year ago.

-Hey! ‘Kaashi! What are these? -Akaashi looked over and saw he had the book where the flowers were pressed in his hands.  
-Pressed flowers…  
-Why are you pressing them?  
-Someone left them in my shoe locker and… I guess… I didn’t want to throw them out?  
-Someone?  
-Ugh… You’re having almost the same reaction as Konoha-san… And yes, someone, I don’t know who…  
-You haven’t tried to catch them?  
-Bokuto-san… I already feel bad enough that I’ve never noticed someone paying extra attention to me… Don’t make me feel worse…  
-Sorry… -Bokuto said in an almost whisper- I don’t think it’s that bad… Everyone knows you’re kind but a little distracted when it comes to people.  
-Thanks, Bokuto-san -Akaashi saw the older boy smiling at him and felt soft inside.

*****************************************

As soon as Bokuto and Konoha left his house the next day, Akaashi went to the store to buy some supplies. He had had an epiphany when Konoha and Bokuto commented on how many books he had and how he was always forgetting the page where he had stopped reading. He would never fold a corner or write on them as some people did, that was blasphemy! Now, he knew what to do with the pressed flowers. It’s not that he was particularly good at crafts, but he could manage what he wanted to do. It wasn’t that difficult.

*****************************************

Oh, god… Exams week was awful… No time to rest at all. At least not for Akaashi. He had to get good grades to stay in class 5 (college prep) and train every day. But it was finally Friday. He could not be more thankful it was over. He was tired and sleepy, he was only thinking of getting home, eating and sleeping. However, before he could start walking home Bokuto stopped him.

-Hey!! ‘Kaashi!! Wait for me!! -He came running out of the clubroom.  
-What is it, Bokuto-san? I’m really tired…  
-You forgot this -The owl boy said handing him a book with a silken strand hanging from it.  
-I didn’t notice, thank you -The raven gave him a small, but tired, smile.  
-Did you buy a bookmark? I’ve never seen one in your books -Golden eyes looked at his questioning.  
-No… I… I actually made one… -He slowly took the bookmark out of the book.  
-Are those? -Bokuto’s eyes grew when he saw several colourful flowers flattened in plastic.  
-Yes, when you and Konoha-san commented on my habit of not marking the pages I realised I could do this with the flowers.  
-It’s beautiful, ‘Kaashi.  
-It’s nothing really. I just didn’t want to throw them away. Someone actually thought of me when they picked them up.  
-’Kaashi? Can I walk you home? -Bokuto asked suddenly.  
-Uh? -Akaashi thought it was weird for him to ask since they always walked together- Of course, Bokuto-san, you don’t have to ask.

They walked in relative silence. Bokuto telling him about his exams. How he totally failed Chemistry but did great in History. When they reached the younger’s house Bokuto got restless. It made Akaashi nervous. It wasn’t like his captain to be like that outside class or when his emo mode attacked.

-Bokuto-san, are you alright?  
-’Kaashi… I… Have something to tell you…  
-What is it? -Gunmetal blue eyes looked down, his hands coming together to fidget.  
-You know… The flowers…  
-What about them?  
-Don’t get mad?  
-I won’t.  
-Promise?  
-Promise -Now Akaashi was completely nervous.  
-It… It was me…  
-What?  
-I’ve been leaving the flowers in your shoe locker…  
-Why?  
-Every morning, on my way to school, I see those flowers. They remind me of you -Golden eyes looked worried- They are so pretty they look delicate. But they grow against all odds, they are crazy strong. They’re just like you.  
-Bokuto-san…  
-Wait! I’m… Not finished…  
-Okay -He couldn’t bring himself to interrupt any further.  
-For a while now I’ve been thinking of how to tell you all this. And when I noticed the flowers, I thought I could leave them in your shoe locker, just to make you notice. But then I saw you keeping them, I thought you wouldn’t really notice them, like you do with people who are not close to you… And, what I’m trying to say is… I like you. I like you a lot.

Akaashi was completely still. _Did my crush just confess to me? Fuck, he did._ All the raven could do was look up to the man standing in front of him. Bokuto was looking down, avoiding the other’s gaze. Slowly, long, slender hands reached up to softly cup the older’s face and make him look up. Their faces were slightly tinged red.

-Bokuto-san, I like you too -He said in a whisper- You are the reason I came to Fukurodani, if not for you I wouldn’t be here.  
-You like me? -Bokuto slowly fisted the smaller’s shirt by his waist and pulled Akaashi towards him a few centimetres.  
-Yes, thank you for the flowers. They’re beautiful.  
-You’re more beautiful -A soft smile grazed his lips- You’re beautiful. And tired.  
-What? - _What a way to ruin the moment!_  
-You have bags under your eyes. I know you haven’t been sleeping well because you were studying for your exams.  
-You… know?  
-Of course, I do. Like hell I wouldn’t notice you spacing out more often than normal -Akaashi made a little frown- It’s okay. Now go inside and sleep. A lot.

Bokuto smiled sweetly at him and leaned down a little to place a soft kiss upon his frown. With this he said his goodbyes and walked home. He was happy

**Author's Note:**

> I love colourful flowers!  
> Hope you like them too! <3
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/RenMcNaughton)


End file.
